This invention relates to fastener members useful for engaging low loft fabrics and the like.
In the field of molded hook fasteners, typically a series of adjacent rows of fastener members, such as single-sided hooks, form one side of a fastener, and a mating member provides loops or anchored fibers with which the fastener members engage.
The fastener members of a hook component typically are integrally formed with a base sheet and include a stem standing up from the base, and a tip attached to the stem and curving back toward the base.
The hook component is typically formed with a molding tool. Often the mold cavities have no moving parts and the fastener members are pulled from the mold cavities by resiliently distorting the fastener members. For molding a running strip of such fastener members, a rotating mold roll is employed. For discrete items, injection molding techniques are employed. Improvements applicable to such fastener members, as well as fastener members made in other ways, are desired for achieving economical and effective fasteners to address various fastening needs.